3,4-hexanedione, also known as dipropionyl, has a butter odor and can be used as a spice in beverages, frozen foods, candies, jellies and puddings. 3,4-hexanedione is also an important reaction intermediate and can be used for synthesis of furanone and other fine chemical products.
In currently widely used 3,4-hexanedione synthetic routes, during oxidation on 4-hydroxy-3-hexanone, oxidizing agents such as hydrated ferric sulfate, ferric chloride or Jones reagent are often used for oxidizing 4-hydroxy-3-hexanone to prepare 3,4-hexanedione. When this synthesis method is adopted to prepare a final product, a large amount of sewage which is difficult to dispose and degrade is generated, and great harm is brought to the environment.